fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shigure Kusaka
' Shigure Kusaka (草冠時雨, Kusaka Shigure Lit; Grass Crown, Drizzle) is the younger sister of Shōjirō Kusaka. She is the oldest of Shōjirō's two sisters, the other being Naomi Kusaka. Appearance Shigure is a young teenage girl with long black, blue tinted hair, blue eyes, is of average height and has small breasts. Shigure is usually seen wearing blue-jeans and t-shirts or long sleeved shirts. She also wears an unbuttoned white trench coat with the characters of her family's surname on it, as well as wearing steel-toed combat boots. When traveling in warm climates Shigure is known wear nothing but a pair of pants, with her trench coat with her breasts bound by a bandage like covering. Shigure has a physically small frame and build that hide her above average amount of physical strength. Personality Shigure has shown to be a very foul mouthed and quick to anger young woman. She is quick to lash out at those who anger her and isn't above striking those people as well, expecially if she feel they deserve it. despite her anger and mouth, Shigure is a very kind and caring person, expecially to young children, and poor of helpless. She is known to offer any kind of help she possibly can when needed. She has shown a great amount of devotion, love, and is highly possive and protective of those whom she loves or finds dear to her, such as her family, friends, and loved ones. She has shown to have a great distaste in perverts or those with perverted motives or intentions, which stems from her oldest brother Shōjirō constantly groping her breasts through out her childhood, and anybody she feels has these intentions toward her are immediately dealt with. History Synopsis Equipment Sword: Shigure is has shown to carry a Japanese katana as her weapon of choice. It has a snowflake shaped tsuba, and a snow white cord wrap and sheath. Shigure's sword has shown to have been magically forged and having the innate ability of the blade being freezing cold, an ability that only enhances Shigure's abilities with Ice Magic . Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shigure has shown to possess a high degree of skill when using a sword. Shigure is capable of great feats of strength when using her sword such as slicing a rock in half from a distance. Shigure's skill in such that most people cannot land a single hit on her when fighting with a weapon. Shigure is know for her graceful display of swordsmanship and has display a large amount of spins in her style of fighting, used to increase the power behind her strikes. *'Ōkajin-ryū ' *'Ōka· Zangiri' (桜花·散切, Cherry-Blossom Scattering Cut) is a technique of Shigure's. This technique consists of a very fast series of sword slashes that can completely eviscerate an enemy before they can even register that an attack has occurred. Thsi technique is extremely lethal when used in that compasity, but can be used as a way of disarming an enemy by removing all of their clothing and carried objects. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shigure has shown a masterful degree of skill when fighting unarmed. Shigure is know for using a more aggressive and damaging style of fighting than that of her brothers. Shigure is known for the use of bone crushing strikes, aimed at causing the most damage possible to disable and render an attacker unable to fight. Shigure has shown to employ a large number of kicks in her fighting style, aimed at the most vulnerable spots on the human body, including but not limited to the groin, nech, ribcage, knees, and chin, all of which are designed to immediately diable an attacker. Shigure has shown to use the kind of boots that she wears to her advantage in combat by using her legs for immensely powerful kicks. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Shigure has displayed a great amount of strength, being strong enough to at least throw someone three to four times her size and weight. While physicaly weaker than that of her brothers, Shigure make up for it in the use of tactically superior motions and movements. Immense Speed, Reflexes, and Flexability: Shigure has shown, due to her physical build, naturally small frame, and light weight allos her a high degree of mobility, being able to close the gap between distances in only matters of seconds. Shigure has shown to have a high degree of natural flexability that allows her to contort her body in a multitude of ways without much effort or strain on her body. Shigure along with her speed has highly trained reflexes that alolow her to dodge most attacks without any effort at all. Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Shigure has shown on multiply occasions to have a high degree of durability, being able to simple shake off being thrown through multiple buildings without receiving a single scratch on her person and then return to fighting only seconds later. Along with her durability, Shigure has a high degree of endurance, most of which comes from her extensive training and immense magical power, being able to fight for multiple hours without stopping and while using multiple high leveled spells in a row. Magical Abilities Massive Magical Power: Like the rest of her siblings and family members, Shigure has an absolutly monstrous amount of magical power at her disposal. Shigure's magical power when released has shown to freeze the ground, air, and anything around her solid, her signature magic being Ice Magic, and as such her magical power takes on an ice element. her magical power, when exerted can freeze even other magic that has been launched at her, including low to mid-level fire spells. the exertion of magical power is extremely dense and has been described as suffocating. Magic originates from a Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Diamond Body Diamond Body (金剛体, Kongōtai) is the name of a magic skill originally created by the Kusaka Clan generations ago, and one that has only been to taught to a very tight knit group of individuals outside of the family. This magic skill allows the user to exert their magical power and compress it, hardening it to form a diamond-esque substance from their raw magical power. This ability allows its user to generate the diamond material for a verity of purposes, most notably defensive ones, but has shown that users of great enough skill and with sufficient magical capacity are capable of turning this originally defensive magic skill into an offensive one, as its modern official designation is as an Offensive/Defensive-Type (攻性防御型, Kōsei Bōgyo-gata). Ice Magic Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Ice Magic is activated by reducing the kinetic energy of eternano and reducing temperature to a lower temperature, freezing it over, becoming ice; in addition, in order to assist, the user is capable of freezing molecules of moisture that hang in the air or by absorbing heat from the atmosphere; lastly, a master is capable of manipulating the water in the atmosphere and then halt the movements of the molecules that compose it while hardening it, turning it into ice in a matter of moments. In any case, Ice Magic enables the user to create and absorb the element of ice; capable of manifesting it in many forms beyond the norm. Primarily, Ice Magic is used to freeze others in place or to create a sheen of ice over an intended target. The user can also use Ice Magic to summon gusts of super-cold air, with which they can use to hurl frozen objects (usually ice daggers) at specified targets. The user is also able to generate ice once even a single drop of water has been made contact with, or it has been touched by a single drop of water. It should be noted that in some cases, Ice Magic draws its power from the moon, and its effectiveness is drastically increased at night. The user is capable of harnessing Ice Magic to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms, and the ice can be formed into any object of their choosing: the only limitations are the user's own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long their ice sculpture will stay icy. The user does not have to hold the ice physically with their hands in order to shape it, as they can simply direct the waves of coldness they project in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape that they desire. Thanks to this element, the user gains a certain constantly-activated supplementary power; the power to give the user extreme resistance to cold, however, they are not resistant to absolute zero; which could be problematic when facing a more skilled Ice Magic user. Just like any other elemental magic, Ice Magic possesses a body transformation spell; as the user is capable of breaking themselves into their particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks. Interestingly, the user is capable of making numerous hand gestures while harnessing the power of Ice Magic, to make it appear as if they can project ice directly from their fingertips. This is not necessary however, and is done mostly for theatrical effect. Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. This type of magic is Shigure's specialty and signature type of magic. Shigure has shown able to instantly freeze most beings and objects in only a matter of seconds. Shigure's mastery of Ice Magic allows her to release a cold air around her body that instantly freezes the air around herself, this also makes a great defense for her because most people can't get close without the fear of being frozen. Her skill allows her create, form and release massive pillars, geysers, and shards of ice that can instantly freeze anything they touch. Shigure has shown to know a large number of highly powerful ice spells. Shigure, when using her sword in combination of her Ice Magic can greatly extent her range by channeling and releasing ice from her sword. Because of her affinity for Ice Magic, Shigure is extremely resistant to the cold, cold environments, and can withstand sub-zero temperatures for a short amount of time. Ice-Make Ice-Make ( , Aisu Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic) is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic involving the creation of objects using ice. While underrated among the variety of obscure magic such as Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic and similar Lost Magic, it can be considered one of the most versatile forms of magic in existence. As the opening paragraph had stated, Ice-Make is one of the Molding Magics; which enables the user to create and manipulate ice. In order to harness Ice-Make, the user places their right arm down next to their abdomen, with an open palm, then places their closed right fist on the face of their palm- this dynamic pose enables the user to harness their mastery over their magical power in order to initiate a rapid freezing effect within a close vicinity to the user, essentially reducing the kinetic energy of atoms, enhancing this effect by having their magical energy absorb the heat of the atmosphere, thus setting up a perfect stage for the user to manipulate the shape of the ice that the stray eternano within the atmosphere is transformed into in any way that they wish offensively or defensively, enabling them to to create ice at their will and to shape it into a variety of objects, whether living or not. This process begins with calling out the magic's name, followed by the spell. Unlike uninventive users of plain ©old Ice Magic, the ice produced by Ice-Make can be formed into any object of the user's choosing: the only limitations are their own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long their formed spell will stay functional- though the latter can be nullified slightly through liberal application of magical power manipulation. In extremely advanced cases, the user does not have to hold the ice physically with their hands in order to shape it; indeed, a skilled user is capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Outside of combat, the user is capable of altering their surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. The ice also can be used as wound dressing, stanching bleeding and preventing the swell of an injury. Of course, this magic has some strategic element to it in regards to espionage and the like, as the user is capable of creating exact replications of keys or scanners in order to access previously unavailable areas. As long as the user is imaginative, they are capable of producing virtually anything that they wish, giving them a capacity to create that is virtually unmatched. There are currently two known types of Ice-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make Magic. This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make Magic. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animate ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals; though human body parts and the like can also be formed. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Ice-Make. While both styles of Ice-Make have their own pros and cons, there is no clear "superior", leaving the matter of which style is "stronger" up to the individual user. *'Static Ice-Make' ( , Sutateikku Aisu Meiku lit. Tool-Forging Ice Molding Magic): Static-Ice Make is one of two methods to utilize Ice-Make- it is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, more often than not weaponry and tools to suit the situation at hand. For many Ice-Make users, Static Ice-Make is more often than not their main usage of the magic, as weapons are relatively easier to manifest and keep in-action for long periods of time in contrast to the summoning constructs of the Dynamic version of the magic. Generally, each construct is capable of matching a real steel weapon blow-for-blow without shattering- Static Ice-Make can be utilized to form almost any weaponry at all; she is capable of conjuring anything from nothing. Close combat weapons such as swords and spears can be created effortlessly, though due to the intricate workings of existences such as guns, they are slightly more difficult; shields and staves can be reproduced with a much greater struggle, as the cost in magical energy is high, two or three times greater than a bladed weapon. *'Dynamic Ice-Make' ( , Dainamikku Aisu Meiku lit. Entity-Summoning Ice Molding Magic): Dynamic Ice-Make is the second form of Ice-Make Magic; it involves the user creating familiars forged from ice. These familiars are formed when the user focuses more magical energy into the formation of their Ice-Make magic seal while envisioning a proper 'guardian', at which point, the user can manifest them from their magic seal- these icy beings take upon a white-blue colouration and emit a soft glow. While Dynamic Ice-Make focuses on icy animals, human body parts and the like can also be formed; skilled users can manifest full humanoid beings. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Ice-Make; though they generally cost more magical power to maintain due to Dynamic Ice-Make summoning beings which more often than not requiring the user to direct and command them. With Dynamic Ice-Make and a good memory, the user has the ability to summon avatars of the foes that they've defeated, the stronger they are the better. =Offensive Spells = *'Hyōjōten' (氷上天, Frozen over Heaven) is one of Shigure's ice spells. This spell when used instantly freezes the ground, causes the water molecules in the air to rapidly condense, and drops the temperature to nearly below zero within the range of her magical power. *'Sōka' (霜花, Frozen Flower) is one of Shigure's ice spells. When used is creates a flower petal shape on the ground, that when stepped on explodes upward and instantly encases whoever stepped on the flower. this spell can instantly kill anyone who isn't careful enough or strong enough. *'Hibana' (氷花, Ice Blossom) when using this spell, Shigure commonly employs the use of her sword to use it. When used with her sword, Shigure tends to stab an enemy, upon which from the tip of her blade a flower shaped blast of ice erupts from the wound freezing the enemy solid. *'Hyōya' (氷矢, Ice Arrow) is a basic ice spell of Shigure's. This spell acts like Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Lance, launching a large volley of arrow shaped ice forward. This spell only launches the arrows in volleys of prime numbers. *'Hyōha' (氷破, Ice Shard) is one of Shigure's most basic and most used spells. this spell allows Shigure to create and fire a multitude of ice shards from either her hand(s) or more often her blade in a large arc, each shard having a high degree of destructive power and potential, being able to rip through multiple buildings with relative ease, as well as having the property to freeze anything the shards touch. **'Hyōha: Gōu' (氷破：豪雨, Ice Shard: Downpour) is a variation of Shigure's Hyōha spell. This spell is most effectively used when combined with Shigure's sword. By getting above her enemy/enemies, Shigure makes a horizontal slashing motion with her sword causing a massive downpour of ice shards to be released in a wide arc and with a large area of destruction. *'Enkei Hyōjin' (円形氷刃, Circular Ice Blade) is one of Shigure's most used and favorite spells. This spell allows Shigure to create a circular disk of ice on her forearms that can be used for close combat. The blades created have a tremendous amount of cutting power, being able to cleave through solid metal with little to no effort shown, and can, like most of Shigure's other spells, can freeze any organic or non-organic object solid. *'Hakuten' (白天, White Heaven) is one of Shigure's most powerful ice spells. When used Shigure points either her hand(s) or sword toward her enemy, which is then followed by a massive wave of ice and snow. This spell when used searches out all present heat signatures, excluding Shigure's, and proceeds to instantly freeze and kill them. This spell is only limited by its range, which is only about 50 yards (150 feet). **'Mugen Hakuten' (無限白天, Endless White Heaven) is a more powerful version of Shigure's Hakuten spell. This version has a limitless range and as such is one of her most lethal spells. *'Reitō Hikawa' (冷凍氷川, Frozen Icy River) is one of Shigure's higher leveled spells. This spell releases a massive amount of snow and ice that barrels down in the direction it's cast like a moving river, and will sweep away anyone or anything in its way. *'Kōsetsu: Seppen Sōgi' (降雪：雪片葬儀, Falling Snow: Snowflake Funeral) is one of Shigure's largest ranged spells. This spell causes the sky to release snowflakes, that when they touch an object they freeze it so the more snowflakes that touch an object the more they freeze it, until the object is completely frozen. **'Hyōten Hyakkasō' (氷天百華葬, Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral) is a variation of this spell. When activated it causes snow to fall around Shigure's enemy, and if one of the snowflakes touches the enemies skin, it erupts into the shape of a large flow made of ice and instantly causes the enemy to be trapped inside of a large pillar of ice that slowly sucks away the enemies body heat, eventually killing them. *'Hyōga Seiran '(氷河晴嵐, Glacier Vapor Storm) is one of Shigure's more powerful spells. By pointing her hands out in front of herself, Shigure releases a massive wave of ice and snow forward at a very high speed that freezes anything in its path. *'Shimodō' (霜動, Frost Quake) is a ice spell of Shigure's. Shigure starts by impaling the ground with the tip of her sword, then by injecting her ice based magical power into the ground she can flash freeze the water in the ground, and in doing so the rapid expansion of the feezing water causes the ground to rapidly split creating a highly unstable ground to fight on, as well as throwing all those in the vicinity off balance. Ice God Slayer Magic Ice God Slayer Magic (氷の滅神魔法, Kōri no Metsujin Mahō) is a form od Lost Magic, Caster Magic, and lastly a form of God Slayer Magic that uses ice for offensive and defensive purposes. This magic gives Shigure the physical attributes of the Ice God; the ability to produce black colored ice from her entire body, a near complete resistance to the cold and the ability to "consume" her own element to heal and rejuvenate herself and her magical power. Shigure is shown to have an extreme level of mastery over this form of magic being able to produce a near limitless volume of ice and snow while using this magic. The power of this magic is extremely deadly because this magic can lower the temperature of the surrounding environment to well under -450 degrees Fahrenheit; at temperatures this low events which do not normally occur in nature begin to happen, such as breakdowns on atomic level and super conductivity. Do to the extremely low temperatures that this magic is capable of generating it is considered to be one of the most lethal. The offensive applications of this magic allow Shigure to produce black colored ice from any part of her body at he will. Shigure is capable of launching immensely powerful avalanches of ice and snow from he hands that can instantly kill the enemy if it makes contact. The ice created by this magic is extremely dense, and as such is extremely hard to break. The temperature of this magic's ice is cold enough to freeze even fire and flames, making most forms of Fire Magic or fire based Slayer Magic nearly ineffective towards it. Shigure's most common form of offence with this magic is through the creation of spears of ice, the freezing and manipulation of water in the surrounding atmosphere, and the outright inhuman temperatures that this magic is capable of producing; by freezing the water in the atmosphere Shigure is able to create jagged spikes made of ice to attack an enemy from nearly any angle, and by freezing the water in the surrounding earth and ground she is able to cause spikes of ice to erupt upwards to attack with. Shigure's most common way of attacking is by freezing the water molecules directly in front of an enemy causing a massive amount of ice and snow to erupt forward from seemingly nowhere. The defensive applications of this magic is namely the sheer cold temperatures that this magic produces; the temperatures often cause almost all forms of magic to either freeze as it is, or it changes the magical properties, more often than not it slows the movement of the magical particles to the point that the spell simply disperses into the atmosphere. While the temperatures of this magic are probably its greatest defense it is also a massive weak point; the greatest weakness is that the temperatures produces by this magic causes reactions in the surrounding environment that do not naturally occur such as superconductivity, this fact can often provide a disadvantage to Shigure against Lightning Magic and Lightning Slayer Magic users, but it also acts as an advantage when Shigure is fighting alongside her younger sister Naomi Kusaka who uses Lightning God Slayer magic. *'Bellow of the Ice God' (氷神の怒号, Hyōjin no Dogō) *'Ice God's Glacial Point' (氷神の氷点, Hyōjin no Hyōten) *'Ice God's Glacial Spear' (氷神の氷槍, Hyōjin no Hyōsō) Relationships Quotes Trivia Her profile and character pictures are based off of Aoi Kunieda form the anime/manga series Beelzebub by Ryūhei Tamura. Her stats are: Category:KILLER5591 Category:Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Caster Mage Category:Ice Magic User Category:Ice-Make User Category:Lost Magic User Category:God Slayer Category:God Slayer Magic User